La Piñata Sentimental
by AirI'am
Summary: Una historia en la que Todoroki es un desastre emocional, Midoriya un atento rollo de canela, la Clase 1-A hace apuestas y Yaoyorozu se divierte con la idea de una piñata en forma de la cara de Endeavor. (Also, un poco de humor TodoDeku. Fem!Todoroki, ni yo sé por qué).


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Una historia en la que Todoroki es un desastre emocional, Midoriya un atento rollo de canela, la Clase 1-A hace apuestas y Yaoyorozu se divierte con la idea de una piñata en forma de la cara de Endeavor.

* * *

 **La Piñata Sentimental**

* * *

 _«Esos ojos tuyos… son iguales a los de tu padre»._

Todoroki Shouko quería gritar.

Estaba cansada de su propia frustración y rabia, agotada de sus propias emociones que parecían consumirla. Esas palabras se habían metido bajo su piel más fácil de lo que habría deseado. Se encontraba decepcionada de sí misma por ello, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que todavía era demasiado pronto para haberlo superado todo; su vida era así de jodida, no podía simplemente pasar página de un día para otro, los problemas no desaparecerían fácilmente sólo con un par de palabras optimistas.

Tenía la sospecha rastrera e incipiente de que su lado izquierdo ardía más violentamente desde aquel día. Cada vez que el pensamiento la golpeaba, Shouko sentía el deseo frenético de rascar su brazo izquierdo, dejar los surcos de su diestra marcados en su piel, pero afortunadamente lograba ahuyentar la histeria lavando su cara con un poco de agua fría.

Se había prometido algo a sí misma e iba mantener esa palabra.

Aquel año era uno de transiciones, se dijo. No había previsto en lo absoluto que las cosas fueran de esa manera, pero Shouko había pasado de tener diferencias irreconciliables con su quirk a una aceptación paulatina. Todavía no estaba completamente cómoda usándolo a toda su capacidad, pero lo había reconocido como _suyo._

E Inasa Yoarashi simplemente jodió _todo_ con unas simples palabras.

 _No,_ se corrigió. Inasa simplemente tocó un nervio en el tiempo perfecto, cuando aún no había cicatrizado la herida y ella todavía estaba confundida. De cualquier manera, no podía simplemente dejar caer todo el peso de su crisis sobre él– hasta no conocer sus motivos personales, Shouko estaba obligada a creer que él se encontraba pensando como cualquier otra persona lo haría.

¿Acaso no se había preparado mentalmente para eso? El peso de las expectativas ajenas por ser hija del anteriormente héroe número dos, las comparaciones con Endeavor. Esto era simplemente una probada de lo que le esperaba. Tenía que salir de la enorme sombra de su padre, hacer su propio nombre, y eso no era algo que pudiera lograr en un futuro cercano.

 _Puedo hacerlo mejor que esto._ Llevaba alrededor de una semana encerrada en su burbuja de basura emocional y autocriticas, y ya estaba en su límite en cuanto la cantidad de mierda junta que podía soportar. Ella seguiría luchando, eso es lo que había decidido _._

Nadie parecía haber notado su conflicto interno todavía, ni siquiera Yaoyorozu —con quien podría decir que estaba más cerca desde su experiencia combatiendo a Aizawa-sensei—, pero eso no era una sorpresa. No es como si Todoroki fuese particularmente abierta a los demás.

No era desinterés. No era cuestión de creerse mejor que los otros. No era porque tuviese una personalidad fría. Sencillamente no podía acercarse a los demás porque no sabía _cómo_ hacerlo, carecía por completo de habilidades de comunicación interpersonal básicas _(gracias, Endeavor)._

No estaba constipada emocionalmente como Bakugou Katsuki, pero ella era… perturbadoramente ajena, despistada, _torpe,_ a veces simplemente no realizando lo evidente hasta que alguien lo señalaba. Las complicadas emociones humanas eran un dolor en el trasero para alguien que prefería las cosas sencillas; le costaba un infierno entender sus benditos sentimientos, y más todavía tratar de expresarlos.

Bakugou había denominado _Síndrome de la Bitch Face Permanente_ a la aparente maestría de Todoroki en el arte de las caras de póker. Probablemente lo más amable y acertado que el sr. Blasty McExplodo-kill le diría nunca.

(Joder. Sí que estaba mal para siquiera insinuar que Bakugou Katsuki tenía razón sobre cualquier cosa en ésta vida).

Unos golpecitos a su puerta casi la hicieron saltar desde las profundidades de su futon.

—¿Todoroki-san? —llamaron. Y Shouko reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, le debía demasiado a su dueño—. ¿Te encuentras bien? No bajaste a cenar.

Ah, el buen Midoriya, siempre velando por los demás. No se merecía su preocupación.

—Estoy bien —mintió—. Simplemente estoy un poco cansada, no te preocupes.

—O-oh, ya veo, ¿no interrumpí tu sueño, o sí?

—No.

Silencio.

Por un segundo, Shouko pensó que Midoriya se había marchado, pero no había escuchado pasos alejándose. Sólo había dos explicaciones lógicas para esto: a) Midoriya era secretamente un ninja y As en el arte de escabullirse en silencio, lo que Todoroki sabía estaba muy lejos de ser cierto; o b) Su compañero de clase todavía estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, probablemente con ese adorable pero lamentable aspecto de cachorro pateado.

Shouko resistió la tentación de abrir la puerta ante esa imagen mental.

—… Oye, Todoroki-san.

No respondió esta vez. Quería que Midoriya se fuera, pues, aunque era tremendamente considerado de su parte haber subido un par de pisos extra solamente para comprobar que ella estuviese bien, Todoroki estaba deliberadamente evitando hablar de sus problemas con nadie. _Especialmente Midoriya._ A él ya le había contado sin pensar todo su historial de abuso doméstico, por amor a All Might; todavía recordaba la expresión perturbada en su rostro durante el Festival Deportivo y, sinceramente, no quería verlo poner una cara como esa de nuevo.

Además, Midoriya tenía la tendencia de meterse donde no lo llamaban. Le inquietaban más los predicamentos de otros que a los dueños de los problemas en sí, una actitud que Shouko encontraba, paradójicamente, entrañablemente irritante. Si tan sólo el chico se preocupara por sí mismo de la misma manera en que lo hacía por el resto, sería menos mortificante.

Como fuere, ella había decidido que tenía que ponerse de pie por sí misma. Tenía que lidiar con sus propios demonios a solas. No empujaría a Midoriya en esa montaña rusa de sentimientos encontrados.

—… ¿Todoroki-san? —la voz del muchacho la alcanzó una vez más, apenas distinguiéndose en ésta ocasión, ya que su tono era muy bajo—. Se ha quedado dormida, supongo. Aah, seré estúpido. Sé que probablemente soy una molestia, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme —era obvio que estaba murmurando para sí mismo, ajeno al hecho de que Shouko _en realidad_ podía escucharlo—. Somos amigos, ¿no? La verdad es que no había tenido amigos antes de ingresar a la U.A, así que tiendo a sobre reaccionar en éstas situaciones, supongo.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Midoriya era como un rayo de sol, el tipo de persona radiante que Todoroki nunca podría llegar a ser. El tipo de persona que atraía a las masas como miel a las moscas. Sí, era un poco torpe. Sí, era bastante tímido. Y sí, también era un poco asustadizo; pero más allá de eso, pues era humano y tenía defectos como cualquiera, Midoriya era alguien inspirador y de ánimo contagioso.

Era la persona con más influencia en la Clase 1-A.

—B-bueno, solía ser amigo de Kacchan, pero honestamente no sé qué tipo de relación tenemos actualmente —le oyó divagar—. Así que… sí, en resumen, años sin tener un amigo que sea… amigable. Además, me arrepiento de no haber insistido más a Iida-kun con sus problemas antes del incidente en Hosu, no quiero que eso pase con Todoroki-san también. No quiero… perderla.

El corazón de Shouko definitivamentese aceleró con esa inocente declaración, lo que era muy tonto de su parte, porque sabía que Midoriya no se estaba refiriendo a ella de manera especial; estaba completamente segura de que sus palabras aplicaban a Uraraka e Iida también, o en general, a cualquiera de la Clase 1-A. Después de todo, provenían del sujeto que intentó desesperadamente salvar al tipo que le trataba como si fuese basura.

Pero, era el hecho de que sabía que a él le importaba. Shouko sentía que le importaba a alguien, no porque fuese una herramienta creada con para propósito en particular, sino como persona. La hacía sentir querida. La hacía sentir feliz.

 _Estúpido Midoriya y su corazón de oro._

—Q-quiero decir, sé que Todoroki-san no irá a ninguna parte, todavía tenemos que graduarnos de la escuela. Dios, eso se escuchó tonto —se aclaró la garganta—. Es un alivio que Todoroki-san no pueda escuchar esto. ¿Pero pensaba que estábamos bien? Um, Todoroki-san ha estado muy distante de todos últimamente, así que creí que algo estaba mal. Pero tal vez soy solo yo. Tal vez…

Muy bien, esto era más de lo que Shouko podía soportar. _Una mierda emo a la vez._

—Midoriya.

El balbuceo incoherente del otro se detuvo al instante. Ella lo tomó como una luz verde para continuar:

—Estamos bien, en serio.

 _Aquí viene…_

—¡¿T-Todoroki-san?! —prácticamente chirrió.

Lo sentía por él; sin embargo, nadie le mandaba a decir cosas tan vergonzosas en _su_ puerta.

—Antes de que preguntes, sí, lo escuché todo. Y para no quitarte el sueño: no, en mi futuro cercano no preveo irme por allí en una solitaria cruzada en búsqueda de venganza. Y… gracias, creo que eres dulce al preocuparte por mí. Pero quiero estar sola, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo—. Yo… la verdad, no me siento muy bien en éste momento, pero es algo que tengo que enfrentar por mi cuenta. No tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿está bien? Perdona si te di la impresión equivocada y te hice preocuparte.

—Todoroki-san…

Debería haber sabido que no sería tan sencillo. Midoriya no era el tipo que se daba por vencido, después de todo.

—Esto tiene que ver con lo que dijo Inasa en el Examen de Licencias Provisionales, ¿verdad?

—… Sí —admitió después de una larga pausa.

No podía verlo, pero se imaginaba la expresión de Midoriya tras su afirmación: esa cara perturbada que ponía ante los problemas, antes de fruncir el ceño con determinación.

—Todoroki-san, no eres tu padre.

¿Esto no iba a convertirse en una cosa, o sí?

—Lo sé.

Al menos, ahora lo sabía.

—Jamás serás como él —insistió Midoriya.

—Quiero creer en eso.

— _Todoroki-san._

—Lo siento, Midoriya, ¿crees que podrías dejarme sola? —suspiró—. Aprecio tu preocupación, pero estoy realmente agotada. Sólo quiero… dejar de pensar, al menos por un rato.

Hubo una pausa incómoda.

—… Está bien —él finalmente contestó—. Buenas noches, Todoroki-san.

…

La mañana siguiente fue… particular. Más o menos. Está bien, _bastante_ particular. Pero honestamente nadie podía culparla por haber quedado con expresión retardada a las seis y media de la mañana, la manera en que Midoriya la abordó ciertamente no era nada para lo que estuviese preparada:

—¡Todoroki-san, hagamos una piñata!

— _¿Qué?_

Shouko estaba confundida por dos simples razones: 1) Midoriya estaba sospechosamente alegre esa mañana, sonriendo como el gato que se comió al canario; 2) No sabía qué demonios era una piñata.

…

Shouko hizo sus investigaciones.

Al parecer, una piñata era una estructura hueca hecha de cartón y papel maché, cubierta por coloridos retazos de papel crepé y disponible en cualquier forma imaginable por el hombre. En su interior se almacenaban dulces, frutas o juguetes. Al parecer era un elemento vital en los cumpleaños de América del Sur.

Todoroki no entendía exactamente qué era lo divertido de colgar y apalear sin piedad una débil y colorida estructura. Entonces recordó: _Midoriya quería hacer una piñata de Endeavor._ Tal vez Shouko fuese una persona civilizada, pero la idea de golpear a su padre con un bate de béisbol era terriblemente atractiva. Así fuera simplemente una réplica artística de su cara, rellena con dulces de la tienda de conveniencia; ella confiaba en las habilidosas manos geek de Midoriya para hacerla lo suficientemente realista.

Hmn, sí. Después de todo esa podría ser realmente una buena idea.

…

Hacer una piñata era más difícil de lo que decían los tutoriales de YouTube y la Wiki How.

Midoriya se las había arreglado, de alguna manera, no solamente para diseñar una piñata sorprendentemente detallada en forma de la cara de su viejo (Shouko tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto) sino para, además, guiarlos sin perderse todo el camino.

Su pequeño proyecto duró varios días. El proceso de manufactura estuvo lleno de sufrimiento, desesperación, costras de pegamento, frustración, dedos accidentalmente tinturados por el papel crepe, más desesperación; también hubo profundos secretos revelados accidentalmente al abrir el cajón equivocado, secretos de color amarillo fluorescente y con la sonrisa de All Might.

Fue probablemente la mejor semana que Todoroki haya tenido en su vida, antes de que desarrollara su Quirk y todo se fuera al demonio. Hace como diez años.

—¡Bueno, parece que ya está lista! —anunció Midoriya con orgullo la noche del viernes. Ese día en realidad no trabajaron en la piñata, habían acabado la noche anterior, pero la dejaron todo el día al sol en la terraza del muchacho para que se secara—. ¿Qué te parece, Todoroki-san?

—Hmnh. Es espeluznantemente precisa.

A pesar de que era un trabajo en conjunto, viendo la obra terminada (la cara de su padre con esa odiosa sonrisa arrogante suya) era difícil proferir un cumplido. Los ojos de su compañero se iluminaron de todas formas. Por suerte, Midoriya no era muy difícil de complacer.

…

Las clases del sábado terminaron, finalmente. Medio segundo después, Todoroki ya estaba en la puerta.

—Todoroki, ¡¿qué sucede?!

Ella se detuvo y parpadeó hacia Yaoyorozu en confusión. ¿Por qué corría hacia ella? Entonces se percató de que ya estaba a cinco metros de la entrada de la institución.

 _Well, shit. Eso fue bastante rápido._

—Tengo que ir a la tienda de conveniencia —explicó vagamente.

Momo resopló con incredulidad.

—Por la forma en que saliste del aula, creí que alguien de tu familia había muerto. No que estabas escasa de tampones.

Shouko contempló las palabras de su amiga por un segundo. Su salida no fue tan exageradamente dramática, ¿o sí? Las cejas azabaches enarcadas le dijeron que sí. Ahora probablemente toda la Clase 1-A pensaba que algo iba mal con ella. O peor, que estaba en sus días.

(Lo curioso es, a Todoroki ya no le importaba).

Pensó en qué decir durante un momento a su amiga. Al final, se encogió de hombros y la invitó a ir con ella, no sin que antes Momo le hiciera prometer que le contaría qué demonios estaba pasando con ella y Midoriya.

Todoroki iba a hacerlo de todas formas.

…

—A ver, déjame ver si entendí —dijo Yaoyorozu en voz alta para sí misma. No es como si la dependienta del mostrador les prestara atención, absorta en su revista de la Jump—: Has estado emo-cional por las palabras que ese chico, Inasa, te dijo en el Examen de Licencia Provisional. Midoriya, bendito rollo de canela, navegó un montón en internet por cosas tontas para hacer, para hacerte sentir mejor —había una mueca divertida en su rostro al señalar ese punto—. Ambos han estado trabajando toda la semana en una piñata con la forma de la cara de Endeavor. Y hoy los dos van a romper la piñata, pero olvidaste los dulces, y ese es el por qué subconscientemente enloqueciste y saliste corriendo de la clase.

—Básicamente.

—Y no estás en tus días.

—Por supuesto que no, aunque probablemente debería comprar más coadyuvantes para los síntomas del estúpido climaterio femenino —murmuró—. Supongo que no poder tomar prestadas las cosas de Fuyumi es un pequeño pero razonable precio a pagar por la independencia.

— _Lo sabía_ —resopló Momo—. Ustedes son demasiado puros e inocentes, pero nadie en los dormitorios me escucha.

—¿Qué?

De repente, sentía que Yaoyorozu y ella estaban sosteniendo platicas totalmente diferentes. Todoroki, obviamente, estaba quejándose acerca de los cambios de temperatura y problemas hormonales de la menstruación, los cuales eran incluso peores para alguien que de por sí ya tenía problemas regulando su propia temperatura corporal en un día normal. Su compañera, por otra parte…

—No creerás que ninguno notó que te quedaste hasta tarde en el cuarto de Midoriya, por más de tres días seguidos, ¿o sí? —a su cuestionamiento le siguió una ceja enarcada—. Mineta empezó a hablar de sus habituales fantasías sucias de mal gusto, y ya sabes cómo es nuestra clase —se encogió de hombros—. Antes de poder decir nada, el caos surgió. Actualmente hay apuestas corriendo en todos lados sobre una posible relación entre ustedes dos.

Shouko se sentía repentinamente consiente de sí misma.

—Oh.

Momo ablandó su expresión al ver su expresión vulnerable. Vulnerable entre comillas, pues Shouko estaba segura de que mantenía perfectamente su mirada de perra elitista; el sonrojo en sus mejillas era única la cosa nueva.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, sólo Mineta cree que ustedes tuvieron relaciones sexuales.

…

Shouko se enteró de que, aparentemente, más de la mitad de sus compañeros de clase la shipeaban con Midoriya. El nombre del ship era TodoDeku, creado a partir del apellido de ella y el apodo de él. Ella también aprendió que el término "ship" no se refería literalmente a un bote; pero ahora, Todoroki realmente tenía ganas de subirse a un bote con Midoriya, ¿tal vez en Okinawa?

 _Qué demonios._

Honestamente, ella no sabía qué pensar. Sabía que Momo no estaba de broma. Momo no bromeaba en una base regular (y cuando lo hacía, Shouko usualmente no entendía el chiste), eso es seguro. Y esto de su ficticia relación con Midoriya era serio, pero Todoroki se sentía extrañamente tranquila, a pesar de que por lo general tenía un aneurisma ante cualquier alusión o mención de las palabras 'cita' o 'compromiso' (secuelas de la ideología estúpida del Matrimonio de Quirks, lo que resultó en su estúpido nacimiento, y el conjunto origen del infierno que pasaron su madre y sus hermanos, probablemente). Pero ella descubrió que sorprendentemente no le importaba.

A ella no le importaba, si era con Midoriya. Porque... era Midoriya. El chico más dulce que nunca había conocido. El chico que la salvó de su inmadurez, metiéndole algo de sentido común en su terca cabeza. El mismo chico entrometido que siempre estaba ahí para ella. El primero que la veía como Todoroki Shouko, no como la hija de Endeavor.

Ella jamás podría estar molesta, porque el chico era un hermoso sol. Y ella lo necesita. Mucho. Si era como un amigo o alguna otra cosa más, ella no está segura acerca de esos sentimientos. _Todavía._ Todoroki era una mierda leyendo sus propios sentimientos. Y los de los demás. Síndrome de la Bitch Face Permanente, ¿recuerdan?

Pero independientemente de sus propios sentimientos, Shouko estaba insegura. Ella no se sentía ofendida porque insinuaran que salía con alguien tan maravilloso y amable como Midoriya. Al contrario, creía que Midoriya era el que debería estar ofendido. Él merecía estar al lado de una chica simpática, genuinamente fuerte y asertiva, como Uraraka; no rebajarse a estar atascado con una chica torpe con problemas familiares del tamaño del Everest, quien siempre le trae problemas, como Shouko.

En la actualidad se hallaba en la habitación de Momo porque Shouko no contaba con un espejo de cuerpo completo, a diferencia de su amiga. La azabache la había alentado a arreglarse un poco para la 'ocasión especial'. Era evidentemente sospechosa al respecto, pero la joven de cabello bicolor no vio nada malo en ello; si iba romper la cara de su padre, incluso si no era la original, a Shouko ciertamente le gustaría lucir fabulosa mientras lo hacía.

—Todoroki, relájate un poco. No es como si Midoriya supiera de los rumores —escuchó a Yaoyorozu hablar por sobre su hombro, claramente habiendo malinterpretado la repentina rigidez en sus hombros.

Realmente no le importaba que la gente pensara que tenía una vida sexual activa. Ni siquiera que dichas personas fueran sus compañeros de clase, a los que veía todos los días. Si alguien era lo suficientemente atrevido para preguntarle directamente, bastaba decir la verdad; no es como si le molestara ser más virgen que el aceite de oliva o expresarlo en voz alta.

—Tienes razón —concedió—. Él no sabe, pero _yo_ lo sé.

Que no le importara no significa que no le afectaba en cierta manera.

Shouko tenía un torcido sentido de la decencia. Si le preguntaban, ella diría que había salido magníficamente adelante por sí misma, principalmente porque Endeavor no tenía _ningún_ sentido de la decencia. En resumen: aquello fue otro de los valores básicos que se perdió en su crecimiento como persona (otro era el sentido común). Así que a veces simplemente no tenía la noción de lo que era adecuado expresar, incluso teniendo claro el contexto de la situación.

El lado bueno: ella difícilmente podía llegar a sentirse ofendida cuando le hacían preguntas demasiado descaradas o personales.

El lado malo: esa era la causa principal para su mal hábito legendario de decir cosas fuera de lugar.

—Conociéndome, no tardaré en tener un desliz freudiano o algo por el estilo; sabes que tengo el talento natural para hacer las cosas sencillas increíblemente complicadas e imposiblemente incómodas.

—No tienes que estar nerviosa, a menos que realmente pienses que es buen material de novio.

—Yaoyorozu, tú y yo sabemos que a Midoriya solamente le hace falta un delantal para ser la waifu perfecta.

Momo le sonrió con pena, incapaz de negar su declaración.

…

«Suerte en tu cita», le dijo.

Por qué, oh-querido-Dios, Yaoyorozu tuvo que pronunciar esas palabras. Ahora Todoroki estaba más congelada que su propio hielo.

 _No es una cita._

A causa de los nervios, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar haber llamado a la puerta de Midoriya. O cuándo éste salió con la piñata cubierta por una manta para evitar preguntas extrañas. Jesucristo, ni siquiera recordaba haber dejado el campus de la U.A.

 _No es una cita. No es una cita. No es una cita. No es una cita. No es una–_

—¿Todoroki-san?

Hablando del diablo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió con suavidad—. Pareces muy nerviosa.

Shouko estaba segura que tenía la misma cara de póker usual. Pero, de nuevo, éste era Midoriya. Él había visto a través de ella demasiado en los últimos días. Fácilmente se daría cuenta de que había enloquecido internamente, o al menos de que algo la tenía perturbada.

—Todo está bien.

Los ojos verdes se estrecharon con escepticismo.

—Todoroki-san.

Ugh, ¿por qué Midoriya tenía el talento de hacerla sentirse mal por hacer absolutamente nada? ¿Por qué éste chico se preocupaba tanto por ella y sus sentimientos? Era entrañable. Y molesto. Quería decirle que la dejara en paz y al mismo tiempo quería darle un beso en la mejilla, maldita sea.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, Midoriya.

Técnicamente. Más o menos.

—Uh, bien.

—Bien.

 _No es una cita._

—¿Todoroki-san? —Midoriya intentó entablar una conversación de nuevo—. ¿Tienes que ir a algún lugar hoy?

 _No es una cita._

—¿Qué? —parpadeó—. No, ¿por qué?

 _No es una cita. No._

—Estas muy elegante —señaló con cautela, como si temiera ofenderla. Probablemente porque, independientemente de que fuese famoso por meter la nariz en los asuntos de otros, él en realidad respetaba la privacidad ajena—. Hoy abandonaste el salón de clases bastante rápido, ¿segura que está todo bien? Si tienes algo más que hacer, podemos posponer esto para otro día.

 _¡No es una cita!_

Ella resopló.

—Midoriya, en mis planes de hoy solamente están escurrirme fuera del campus contigo y romper la piñata con la cara de mi viejo en algún parque abandonado. ¿Y tal vez cenar afuera? No quiero regresar muy temprano a los dormitorios.

 _Oh, shit. Eso sonaba totalmente como una cita._

—Oh.

Silencio incómodo los acompañó durante un tiempo incierto; pudieron ser como mucho diez minutos, pero Shouko los sintió como una eternidad en la que se devanó constantemente los sesos pensando qué decir. Justo cuando creía haber encontrado palabras para salir de ese ambiente pesado, su acompañante se le adelantó:

—Te ves bien.

Y gracias a eso, ahora ella no podía formular palabras coherentes.

 _Midoriya 1, Todoroki 0_

—Ah, no es que Todoroki-san usualmente no se vea bien, ¡Todoroki-san es atractiva, después de todo! Y con tu traje de héroe luces tan genial… —una de las virtudes de Midoriya era su transparencia, además que la forma soñadora en que hablaba y suspiraba por los héroes era adorable—. ¡N-no es que haya mirado demasiado! Es sólo, um, ¿destacable? Er, uh, yo… voy a guardar silencio… en éste instante.

 _Bueno, al parecer fue un knock-out para ambos._

Pensar en ello la hizo reír un poco.

—Gracias, Midoriya.

…

Romper la piñata de Endeavor fue tan terriblemente satisfactorio como pensó que sería, pese a que ella podría haber prescindido de las burlas de Midoriya, quien muchas veces se encargó de elevar la piñata lo suficientemente alto para que no fuese capaz de alcanzarla.

—¡Vamos, Todoroki-san! ¡No está tan alto!

—¡'No es tan alto' mi trasero!

Shouko nunca odió más a Momo por sugerirle llevar tacones. No entendía cómo algunas de sus compañeras y heroínas profesionales podían saltar con ellos.

—No eres simplemente pequeño, Midoriya. No, eres un pequeño pedazo de maldad —se quejó—. No sabía que fueses así.

Él simplemente sonrió con inocencia.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, Todoroki-san.

—Oh, no. No pongas esa cara de ángel. Esa es la marca registrada de Uraraka ahora, Midoriya.

—Ella es mi amiga, no me demandará por copyright —pausó—. Eso espero.

—Ella peleó con Bakugou —señaló con su habitual expresión plana—. Y casi gana.

De repente, Midoriya parecía realmente preocupado al respecto.

—... No le dirás a Uraraka acerca de esto, ¿o sí? —preguntó con cautela.

Shouko no pudo evitar reír.

—No, a menos que sigas burlándote de mí.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo siento —dijo, y para su suerte sonaba arrepentido—. Por favor, no le digas a Uraraka que robé su Cara de Ángel para burlarme de ti, Todoroki-san. Ella pateará la mierda fuera de mí.

—Muy bien, sólo porque me gusta ese tono.

Se sintió como una niña de nuevo. Bueno, la pequeña parte feliz de infancia que tuvo, antes de que su padre la tomara de saco de boxeo cada día. Cuando todavía podía jugar con sus hermanos y estos le veían sin resentimientos.

Era… liberador, aunque el término se sintiera como un eufemismo. En algún momento, se olvidó de que por qué estaba haciendo todo eso en primer lugar y simplemente comenzó a divertirse. Incluso logró que Midoriya cambiase de lugares con ella; y no, no fue simplemente en búsqueda de una dulce venganza.

—… ¿Y qué haremos con estos? —inquirió el muchacho, contemplando el desastre de dulces que hace tan solo minutos atrás eran (probablemente) los sesos de Todoroki Enji en la imaginación de su hija—. Obviamente debemos comerlos, pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría tener la cena primero.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir? —se burló.

—T-tú trajiste la propuesta a colación anteriormente, Todoroki-san. Yo sólo, um, asumí que ese era el plan. ¿Tal vez me equivoqué?

—Ah, no. Tienes razón —renunció a explicarle que estaba bromeando al verlo tan tímido—. En realidad, fui yo la que te invitó a cenar.

Y ahora Midoriya estaba aún más sonrojado, si eso era posible.

Era un poco lindo.

…

Fueron a McDonals.

Todoroki sabía que se miraban como un par extraño; no se refería solamente a su físico en general, sino al contraste de imagen que creaba con Midoriya al estar juntos en ese momento– ella iba demasiado elegante y él, demasiado casual. Consciente de esto es que había sugerido la cadena de comida rápida para tener la cena. Los sitios como ese siempre tenían uno que otro grupo de gente extraña, así que ambos pasarían desapercibidos siempre que no los reconocieran como estudiantes de la U.A.

A Shouko no le importaba recibir miradas de la gente, estaba acostumbrada a eso por ser la hija del Héroe Número Dos (ahora Uno), pero sabía que su amigo se cohibía con facilidad al ser el centro de atención. Por eso, si ella podía hacerle las cosas un poco más fáciles a Midoriya, entonces lo haría.

—Pide lo que quieras, Midoriya. Yo invito.

Él la miró genuinamente consternado, como si apenas cayera en cuenta en el hecho de que realmente estaba ofreciéndose a pagar por la cena de ambos. Bueno, ella lo había invitado, ¿qué esperaba?

—¡E-eh! ¡Pero Todoroki-san, no puedo dejar que gastes tus ahorros de esa manera! Ahora que estamos viviendo en los dormitorios debemos ser cuidadosos con nuestra economía, si gastas demasiado podrías vértelas justas y…

—Nada de "peros", ya has hecho suficiente por mí —lo cortó—. Además, no es mi dinero el que estamos despilfarrando hoy.

Dicho esto, Shouko sacó de su bolsillo su arma secreta. Su pequeña y rectangular herramienta secreta de platino.

—Tú… ¿Te robaste la tarjeta… de Endeavor…?

—Soy una heroína, Midoriya —declaró con frescura—. Yo no robo. Sólo la tomé de su billetera.

—Sin el permiso de su dueño —señaló.

—Bueno, si el viejo valiera la pena como persona, no habríamos tenido un buen rato rompiendo esa piñata, ¿me equivoco?

Midoriya boqueó como un pez fuera del agua por al menos treinta segundos, antes de suspirar con resignación y negar con la cabeza.

—… Bien jugado, Todoroki-san —dijo—. Bien jugado.

Después de eso, su compañero simplemente se rindió ante sus aplastantes deseos de costear la cena y en el proceso generarle a su padre una úlcera cuando viese su estado de cuenta. Ya saben, para que no la extrañara demasiado en su maravillosa y prometedora vida fuera de la Casa Todoroki.

Qué hija tan considerada era.

Y básicamente, fue así como terminaron pidiendo una cantidad exorbitante de comida extra-grande para dos personas y sentados en una mesa para seis.

—Supongo que esto deberá ser suficiente —comentó Shouko.

Midoriya se removió incómodo en su silla.

—... Todoroki-san, honestamente no estoy seguro de que yo pueda comer todo esto.

Ella sabía que esa era una mentira piadosa. A pesar de que no llevaban demasiado tiempo en los dormitorios, ella había visto la cantidad de calorías que Midoriya ingería en la cena; no era el total de la orden que tenían en frente, pero al menos la mitad. Ella decidió no señalarlo, pues el muchacho simplemente estaba siendo educado. Sabía que la cuestión no era si Midoriya podía ingerir toda esa comida o no, sino si _ella_ podría hacerlo, pero su acompañante probablemente no quería insultar su peso o algo por el estilo.

—Probablemente yo pueda.

Y lo decía en serio.

—Wah– _¿De verdad?_

—A pesar de que parece que ordené todo esto solamente para sacar a mi padre de sus cabales, ese es simplemente un bonus —declaró resueltamente—. Tengo una dieta estricta, pero como héroes en entrenamiento estoy segura que sabes cuántas calorías necesitamos para no desmayarnos en una clase práctica. Créeme, mi peso es lo último que me preocupa. Además, habremos sudado la mitad de esto para el desayuno.

—¡T-Todoroki-san! —exclamó Midoriya.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor, no digas cosas como esas despreocupadamente en público —pidió nerviosamente—. La gente está mirando...

El pobre estaba demasiado encogido sobre su propio asiento como para resultar cómodo, era como si Midoriya quisiera fundirse en el plástico y desaparecer.

— _¿Qué?_ —repitió ella.

Decidió seguir la inquieta mirada verdosa, solamente para darse cuenta de que las personas en la mesa cercana les estaban observando, aparentemente escandalizados. Aquello no tenía mucho sentido, o eso pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta de algunas risitas detrás de ella. Enarcando una ceja, Shouko giró en su propio asiento, sólo para encontrar a un grupo de chicos quienes descaradamente alzaban sus pulgares hacia Midoriya.

Y eso fue todo. La revelación finalmente llegó: ella, simplemente, acababa de decir algo que podría interpretarse como una insinuación sexual. En público. Y por eso ahora Midoriya lucía como si quisiera estar muerto.

—¿Ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer? —enfrentó al grupo de muchachos.

Ella debía tener una cara bastante aterradora, si consiguió que cesaran sus estúpidas risitas y volvieran a sus asuntos en el primer intento. Bien por ella. Shouko _debería_ sentirse arrepentida por intimidar a simples civiles, pero ella no lo hacía, y decir lo contrario sería una enorme mentira.

Miró a su compañero de clases de nuevo, la culpa invadiendo cada gramo de su cuerpo. Éste era _exactamente_ el 'talento' del que le hablaba a Yaoyorozu temprano.

—Lo siento, Midoriya —intentó transmitir con su mirada lo mucho que lo sentía—. No quise decir que– Yo no quería dar a entender qué... mierda, lo siento.

—E-está bien, Todoroki-san. No fue tu culpa —Midoriya trató de sonreír, pero estaba demasiado incómodo para hacerlo de manera convincente—. Es sólo... la gente.

—La gente apesta —bufó.

—Eso no es algo muy amable para decir.

—Espiar conversaciones ajenas tampoco es algo amable, pero la gente lo hace de todas formas.

—Supongo... que tienes razón.

El ambiente ameno no regresó sino hasta que, finalmente, el grupo de chicos de antes abandonaran su mesa y salieran del local. Para entonces, Midoriya y Todoroki ya habían acabado con sus hamburguesas y media bandeja de patatas fritas, sin tener nada más que hacer además de comer para distraerse del horrible silencio.

El MVP fue el McSunday, con ayuda de los extraños gustos de su amigo. O por lo menos, Shouko pensaba que era extraño comer helado y papas fritas al mismo tiempo.

Por otro lado, ella fue criada por _Endeavor._ Sus dudas acerca de la normalidad eran justificables.

—Dulce y salado. Frío y caliente. Es una combinación de opuestos que se complementan perfectamente. Me recuerda un poco a ti, Todoroki-san. Creo que te gustaría si lo pruebas.

Tal vez fuese por la vena poética de su amigo recientemente descubierta, o la culpa que sentía porque la velada casi se había ido al diablo por culpa de un comentario descuidado suyo; el hecho es que Shouko sumergió una de sus papas en el McSunday antes de darse cuenta.

Midoriya la observó expectante, con una sonrisa. Si no lo conociera mejor diría que el desgraciado sabía exactamente qué tipo de poder tenía sobre ella. Pero lo conocía, así que sabía que él simplemente esperaba que probara su extraña mezcla y confirmara su teoría.

—Si resulto intoxicada, voy a matarte cuando me recupere —advirtió Todoroki—. Y si muero, entonces volveré de la muerte para atormentarte.

—Asumiré la responsabilidad —dijo Midoriya, divertido—. Si Todoroki-san enferma, juro por toda mi colección de All Might que seré tu enfermero hasta que puedas reintegrarte a nuestras fascinantes vidas de héroes en entrenamiento.

—Hmn. Supongo que no puedo dudar de tu palabra cuando hay una colección de All Might en medio.

—¡Oye! —rió—. ¿Acaso mi palabra vale tan poco?

Shouko prefirió comer la extraña combinación de alimentos en vez de contestar.

—… ¿Y bien?

Midoriya tenía razón, era una mezcla de opuestos que se complementaba bastante bien. A pesar de lo extraño que se veía su sabor no era en lo absoluto repugnante.

—Midoriya, esto es serio —le dijo a su acompañante—. Creo que necesito más papas.

Los dos acabaron riendo.

…

Todoroki vagamente se acordaba de cómo había terminado la noche.

No habían hecho su camino directamente hacia los dormitorios después de eso porque… en realidad, no podía recordar si fue ella quien lo sugirió o el propio Midoriya. De todas formas, el argumento ganador era que se trataba de un sábado; no es como si ellos fueran el único par de adolescentes en todo Japón que iba a permanecer afuera hasta tarde.

El único problema era que ellos asistían a un internado ahora. Es decir, había toque de queda para entrar y salir del campus. Y ellos vagaron sin darse cuenta hasta las once de la noche. Así que, sí, Shouko se esperaba un sermón de Aizawa o de All Might– Er, Toshinori, mañana.

Sólo esperaba que fuese pasando el mediodía.

…

Eran las once con cuarenta y tres minutos cuando bajó a desayunar. No estaba mal, considerando que había conciliado el sueño aproximadamente a las dos de la mañana.

Su brazo izquierdo la había mantenido despierta de nuevo, pero ésta vez no tenía que ver con un ataque de ansiedad; en su lugar, la mente de Shouko había estado demasiado ocupada recordando cómo había vuelto a trompicones hasta su habitación, gracias a eso su estómago estaba demasiado inquieto para permitirle caer fácilmente un sueño bien merecido.

No recordaba si Midoriya la estaba sosteniendo o ella lo estaba sosteniendo a él, sólo sabía que ambos estaban muriendo de cansancio y moviéndose con una torpeza irregular, reflejándose en sus pasos erráticos y risitas incómodas. Cualquiera diría que estaban borrachos. Por suerte, no habían hecho suficiente ruido para atraer la atención de sus compañeros de clase y se habían escabullido exitosamente.

O eso pensó hasta que entró en la cocina.

Ahí estaban Kaminari y Mineta, arrinconando a Midoriya con un aspecto siniestro en sus caras. Kirishima estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo su desayuno-almuerzo, ni molestando ni ayudando, simplemente veía divertido lo que pasaba. Su mirada cayó entonces en Sero, quien estaba cubriéndose la boca con la mano, claramente sofocando sus risitas.

Ahí lo entendió: su compañero de piso los había visto anoche y ahora su todavía-no-sabía-si-podía-decirle-cita era el chisme de ese domingo. Más importante, si antes Midoriya permanecía ajeno a los chismes que circundaban los dormitorios sobre ellos dos, probablemente ya no fuese el caso.

—¡Ah, Todoroki-san! —para variar, Midoriya fue el único que advirtió su presencia.

—¡Joder, Todoroki! —Sero había pasado de reír a despegarse varios centímetros del suelo, visiblemente sobresaltado. Bien—. ¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Acaso eres un ninja?

—Entré por la puerta como cualquier otra persona —enarcó una ceja—. Bueno, ¿qué sucede?

Por supuesto que ya sabía que los chicos se estaban riendo a costa del muchacho tímido, pero Midoriya intentó negarlo de todas formas:

—¡Nada!

—¡Midoriya no quiere contarnos los detalles jugosos de su gloriosa noche anterior! —dijo Mineta con la voz llena de celos—. El muy bastardo.

—Oh, así que finalmente se enteró.

—¿Qué? —Midoriya parpadeo con incredulidad—. Todoroki-san, ¡¿tú sabías que todos creían que estábamos saliendo?!

—Sí. ¿Supongo que todo éste escándalo es porque tú no querías que supiera?

—... Pensé que te molestaría.

Shouko parpadeó lentamente.

— _¿Por qué?_

—... Porque, soy yo —dijo como si fuera obvio.

—Y eso es exactamente porqué no me molesta. Eres el chico más agradable de la clase, Midoriya. A diferencia de estos monos, tú eres un caballero.

—¡Hey! —protestaron los otros al unísono.

—Nosotros podemos ser agradables —dijo Sero.

—Y caballeros —añadió Kaminari.

—Además, varoniles y guapos —Kirishima infló el pecho como si eso probara algo.

Mineta al menos tenía suficiente decencia reconociendo que no tenía ninguna decencia, prefiriendo cerrar la boca antes de recibir un Turn Down for What.

Llegó de todas formas:

—Tal vez en sus perspectivas —Todoroki se encogió de hombros—. Pero en la mía, todavía están lejos de ser lindos.

Su brutal rechazo desató una ola de ruidosas protestas. Para su fortuna, los chicos estaban tan ocupados defendiendo sus heridos egos que Midoriya pudo escapar y sentarse en la mesa, todavía aturdido por la revelación.

Cuando Yaoyorozu bajó por las escaleras en su ropa casual, fresca como una lechuga y claramente inmune al efecto del fin de semana, les disparó una mirada escéptica a todos.

—... ¿Qué es todo éste escándalo?

—El gato está fuera de la bolsa, supongo —declaró Shouko con su estoicismo habitual. O lo más estoica que puede verse alguien en un chándal extra-grande de Gudetama, sirviéndose un tazón de cereal al mediodía.

(Los demás ya se habían acostumbrado al hecho de que Todoroki parecía tener gustos raros en la moda para estar en casa, pero sólo Bakugou y Midoriya suponían que ella estaba tratando de recuperar su infancia perdida.

La respuesta correcta era esta: Endeavor no estaba aquí para quemar sus objetos ilimitados de All Might y cualquier cosa que él considerara innecesaria o ridícula, así que Shouko podía comprar toda la mercancía del enemigo de su padre que quisiera y demás basura adolescente que ella siempre soñó tener, finalmente añadiendo algo interesante a su plana personalidad).

—Oh, así que Midoriya por fin se enteró.

El muchacho con pecas dejó caer su cara contra la mesa en un golpe sordo.

—¿Cuántas personas sabían sobre esto?

—Todo el mundo excepto Todoroki y tú —Momo pausó por un momento—. Bueno, a partir de ayer, solamente tú. ¿Cómo estuvo la noche anterior, por cierto? Escuché sobre la piñata.

Midoriya miró a Todoroki, ignorando el coro de voces detrás de él haciendo la pregunta conjunta de «¿Qué (carajo) es una piñata?»

—¿En serio? Pensé que era una especie de secreto.

Shouko se encogió de hombros.

—Ella me dijo que Mineta pensaba que estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales, así que...

—¡¿Qué?!

Si expulsar vapor por las orejas fuese un quirk, Midoriya probablemente estaría muy versado en su uso en éste punto.

—Guau, chica. Creo que lo rompiste —apuntó Kirishima entre un par de risitas—. Ninguno le había dicho eso.

—Chicos, ¿es en serio? ¡Ni siquiera estamos saliendo! —chilló Midoriya cuando finalmente pudo hablar, aunque su voz era extrañamente aguda—. Jesús, dudo que pudiera salir con una chica. ¡Soy yo!

—Sigo sin ver el problema, realmente —dijo Todoroki.

—Yo tampoco —secundó Yaoyorozu.

En ese momento, Uraraka hizo su camino a través del living con su ropa de calle y una bolsa del súper a cuestas. Al parecer había salido temprano a comprar las cosas para la cena.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué pasa?

Midoriya la abordó antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder:

—Uraraka, ¿es verdad que todos en el dormitorio pensaban que Todoroki-san y yo estábamos saliendo?

—Uuhh, te enteraste —aquella definitivamente no era la respuesta que Izuku estaba esperando, si la expresión de traición en su cara decía algo—. _Espera,_ ¡¿ustedes no están saliendo?!

Midoriya enterró el rostro en sus manos y gimió.

— _No puedo creerlo..._

—¿Es tan desagradable? —Shouko finalmente preguntó.

—¿Uh?

—La idea de salir conmigo, Midoriya —estaba un poco sorprendida por el hecho de que había sonado molesta, pero lo escondió bien—. ¿Es tan desagradable?

—¿Qué? No, ¡no! Ya te dije que no es eso, Todoroki-san —presa del pánico, Deku empezó a gesticular rápidamente con sus manos intentando explicar lo que a él le parecía perfectamente lógico—. Es sólo... soy yo. Nunca podría salir con una chica como tú. Eres, quiero decir, estás muy por encima de mi liga. Creo que todos lo saben.

—Y yo creo haberte dicho que no me importa si eres _tú._

Los demás se apiñaron en una esquina viendo el drama.

— _Oh dios, ahora en serio necesito palomitas_ —murmuró Denki.

— _Esto se puso bueno_ —concordó Eijirou.

— _Shh, niños_ —Ochako los mandó a callar—. _No me dejan escuchar._

Ajenos a su balbuceo indiscreto, Izuku y Shouko seguían argumentando como si fueran los únicos seres vivos en la cocina:

—¡Dices eso porque somos amigos! Pero, en serio, una cita conmigo sería el infierno de cualquier chica. Soy demasiado aburrido, nerd y torpe.

Por amor a Toshinori, ¿acaso el chico no veía la sudadera que llevaba puesta?

En estándares geeks tal vez nunca podría superar a Midoriya, pero Todoroki sabía que ella también era un pedazo de nerd. Estaba en el top de notas de la clase, sabía un montón de cosas inútiles para las conversaciones de la vida real y además era una fangirl de closet; si hubiera tenido una infancia normal, probablemente habría acabado siendo una Youtuber y actualmente necesitaría lentes por el efecto de la radiación del monitor en sus ojos.

—Lamento que tengas una visión tan terrible de ti mismo, Midoriya, pero estás equivocado. La mayoría de la incomodidad ayer fue culpa mía, si no recuerdo mal. Exceptuando por eso, pienso que fue una buena primera cita.

—Qué.

— _¡Oh por Dios!_

— _It's happening!_ —Momo se había perdido a sí misma en el fangirleo—. _The TodoDeku it's happening!_

—Déjame ver: nos colamos fuera del campus antes de la hora de la cena, estuvimos una hora en el parque, cenamos incómodamente en McDonals y me comparaste con el helado y las patatas fritas; entonces, nos dimos cuenta que perdimos tanto el tiempo que nos pasamos del toque de queda y regresamos. Faltó el beso de buenas noches, pero técnicamente, fue una cita.

— _¿Qué?_ —al parecer, era lo único coherente que Midoriya podía decir en ese momento.

—¡Por amor a All Might, Midoriya! Yo te invité a cenar. Al menos a partir de ese punto, era totalmente una cita —señaló—. Y has estado demasiado ocupado volviéndote loco en la negación que ni siquiera te has fijado en que básicamente, hace rato acabo de decir que no saldría con nadie en la clase, excepto contigo.

— _ **¡¿Qué?!**_

—Escucha, soy un asco expresando mis propios sentimientos, pero fue una linda noche. En serio. No me había divertido tanto en diez... tal vez once, años. No creo haber reído tanto en mi vida, tampoco. Y todo eso fue porque eras _tú_ quien me acompañaba.

Si alguien se atrevía a señalar que estaba sonrojada, no tendría reparos en amenazarlos con sus llamas. Éste era un momento importante, Todoroki Shouko estaba abriendo su corazón. Algo que, a éste punto del año escolar, todos deberían saber que tomaba tanto como una flor de loto en florecer.

Kirishima estaba dispuesto a saltar sobre cualquier persona que osara aparecer por la puerta de la cocina e interrumpir.

—Tú te preocupas por mis sentimientos y, aunque no lo parezca, puedes leerme mejor que la mayoría de la gente. Y eso es genial, porque soy un desastre y suelo ofender a la gente cuando no tengo la intención de hacerlo.

Kaminari tuvo la audacia de sacar su teléfono y empezar a grabar porque, oh Dios, ¡esto era grande!

—Me reconcilié con mi madre porque _tú_ me diste el valor para ir a visitarla. Dejé de pensar en las tontas palabras que Inasa me dijo, porque _tú_ sugeriste que hiciéramos esa piñata, y no he vuelto a revolcarme en autocompasión desde entonces.

Yaoyorozu se limpió una lágrima de orgullo. Sus hijos estaban creciendo tan rápido.

—Tienes demasiada influencia en mi vida para siquiera pensar 'Ah, ella está fuera de mi liga'. Al contrario, yo soy la que siente que no te merece siquiera como amigo —Todoroki tosió incómoda al darse cuenta de que acababa de vomitar sus sentimientos frente a sus compañeros de clase, pero se negó a tomar sus palabras de vuelta—. Uh, eso si es que me ves como amiga.

—¿Qué? —Izuku finalmente salió de su estupefacción con ese último diálogo—. ¡Todoroki-san, eres mi mejor amiga!

—¡Hey...! —protestó Uraraka.

—Mi otra mejor amiga —carraspeó—. Uraraka, ya hablamos sobre eso.

—Lo siento, Deku —rió nerviosa—. Creo que soy un poco posesiva. ¡Ah, pero estoy bien si es Todoroki! En serio.

No sonaba muy convencida, pero sólo el que supiera de su crush no correspondido en su mejor amigo se daría cuenta.

—Bueno, Todoroki no lo está —dijo Shouko sin molestarse en esconder su irritación. Oh, sí. Ella _sabía_ —. Pensé que sabías mejor Midoriya, que odio estar en segundo lugar.

— _Oh, hombre... ¡Pelea de chicas!_ —ahora Mineta estaba animado.

—Y por eso lo siento, Uraraka.

—¿Qué?

Todoroki se dejó caer en el asiento junto a Midoriya, tomo el rostro pecoso y pasmado con sus manos, y antes de que éste pudiera preguntarle qué diantres estaba haciendo, lo besó.

El infierno se desató cinco segundos después.

Kirishima dejó caer su tenedor dramáticamente sobre la mesa y permaneció en silencio con una pose varonil. A su lado, Kaminari apuntó con su Smartphone a sus compañeros de clase todavía besándose, mientras decía: «¡Ooooooh! Go, Todoroki!» Mineta gritaba en el horizonte. Un Sero resignado le entregó un fajo de billetes a Yaoyorozu. Y Uraraka… bueno, ella estaba en posición fetal en el suelo, pero se recuperaría algún día.

Era de esperar que ante tal bullicio sus amigos se separaran rápidamente, aunque en realidad, Shouko solo tuvo que apartarse un poco pues Izuku se había petrificado en su lugar. Todo su cuerpo estaba rojo y eso resaltaba más sus pecas.

—¡Midoriya, traidor...! —Mineta no tardó en saltar sobre el bastardo afortunado—. ¡Cómo te atreves a hacer eso delante de nosotros los pobres!

—Asfgdohiheknfj —lástima que Midoriya no estaba en condiciones de excusarse, ni siquiera para salvar su vida. El suceso le había provocado un accidente cerebrovascular.

— _Qué. Fue. Eso_ —cuestionó Yaoyorozu a Todoroki, una sonrisa divertida plasmada en su cara.

Shouko regresó su atención a su plato de cereal, pero se le notaban rojas las mejillas.

—Dije que faltó el beso de buenas noches.

—Sí.

—Y que odio el segundo lugar, ¿verdad?

—Ajá.

—Y que sólo saldría con Midoriya de toda la clase. Así que, es muy obvio: Uraraka puede ser la mejor amiga de Midoriya, yo seré su novia —dijo como si fuera un hecho—. Supongo que todo el mundo gana.

—Todoroki... —los ojos de Momo se agrandaron por la sorpresa, antes de que ella se echara a reír—. Para alguien que no se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, ese fue un movimiento bastante audaz.

—¿Gracias?

—No, gracias _a ti._ Ahora la mitad del dormitorio me debe dinero —sonrió como el gato Cheshire—. Aposté a que serías la que iba a dar el primer paso y no me decepcionaste. ¡Ahí lo tienen, incrédulos! ¡Mi Icyhot es la mejor!

Y así fue como Todoroki y Midoriya contribuyeron a la riqueza de Yaoyorozu.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Entré al fandom de Boku no Hero el mes pasado y me encantó. Estoy emocionada por la ova y porque confirmaron una segunda temporada. Confieso, suelo leer más en Ao3, por eso en realidad no he checado la biblioteca de Fanfiction. Pero siempre he preferido lo fácil que es subir las cosas a FF y apenas tener que hacer cambios del Word para acá, so, heme aquí.**

 **Éste one-shot nació de una fumada sencilla y ridícula (la piñata con la cara de Endeavor). No estoy exactamente segura de porqué terminó siendo Fem!Todoroki, pero eso me permitió más diálogos tontos en mi escritura.**

 **Pido disculpas si mi caracterización de los personajes es pobre o incorrecta en sus respectivas perspectivas, aunque para algo tengo las advertencias de OCC arriba. El one-shot fue hecho principalmente con fines de comedia. Por otro lado, Izuku y Shouto son un par de tontos adorables canónicamente, así que no creo haberlo hecho** _ **tan**_ **mal.**

 **Idk. Yaoyorozu sí me salió random; sin embargo, me cuesta verla seriamente desde su viajecito al rescate de la peor princesa Disney de todas (léase: Bakugou). De la misma manera, no puedo tomarme a Todoroki completamente en serio, no cuando Hoshikori usa líneas de acción para hacerlo decir diálogos que te hacen pensar:** _ **«Todoroki, why?»**_

 **Si alguien pregunta por Uraraka, decidí dejarla con su crush por Deku, pero ella apoya el TodoDeku porque, ¿han visto a esta chica? Ella sabe lo que quiere, pero no deja que otras cosas la distraigan de lo que considera importante. Y ya que la historia es TodoDeku, yeah, Uraraka no hace un movimiento porque sabe que los torpes se gustan y la felicidad de sus amigos es más importante para ella.** _ **Bless you, Uraraka.**_

 **En fin, era para aclarar. Amo a Ochako, lo centrada y determinada que es esta niña, y cómo avanza para volverse más fuerte. En general, amo a todos los personajes femeninos de Boku no Hero. Una de las cosas que más me atraen del manga es que las mujeres son fuertes y persiguen sus propias ambiciones y metas, en vez de simplemente estar para fanservice o interés amoroso. Además, las madres son taaaan BAMF en su propia manera civil. Primera vez en un shonen que veo que a las madres no las matan para darle un trasfondo trágico a los protagonistas; en su lugar, tenemos a la señora Bakugou escarmentando a su pequeña escoria (bromeo, Bakugou es genial en su forma mierdera de ser) e Inko vs All Might. So… yeah, #InkoFTW #TeamBakumom.**

 **Si de casualidad hay otros subscriptores míos leyendo a esto, la explicación de por qué estoy acá y no actualizando mis otros fics es la siguiente: no tengo ninguno de los archivos de mis bíblicas continuaciones a la mano. Ni las continuaciones, ni mis borradores, ni mis previews,** _ **nada.**_

 **Mi laptop tuvo un shut down a principios del mes pasado, de repente ya no me quiso prender y se la he dejado al técnico desde entonces, pero aparte que tenía mucho trabajo encima (lo que significa, menos tiempo para revisar mi laptop) el técnico sale del país éste mes y no vuelve sino hasta el año que viene, así que tengo que dejarla con otro, para colmo en otra ciudad (no puedes confiar en cualquier técnico venezolano). Y todo eso me estresa, pues todo se jodió justamente cuando tenía tiempo libre para actualizar tres o más fics. Ahora no sé si tendré un chance como ese hasta navidad, ¡y a saber si tendré mi laptop de vuelta para entonces!**

 **En fin, lo útimo que tengo para decir es esto:**

 **No me arrepiento.** _ **Chao.**_


End file.
